plays like a demon sings like an angle dances like
by purple-butterfly-tattoo
Summary: Hinata the not so innocent hyuuga is now attending a talented musical arts school she plays the guitar she can sing hell she can even dance too.But can sasuke figure out why shes not innocent? CAUTION CONTAINS SEX,DRUGS,AND ALCOHOL. STILL SAME STORY.
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. Or any of the other characters on the show or in the manga.**

_**SUMMARY: HINATA IS A TYPICAL HIGH SCHOOL GIRL WHO GOES TO A NEW SCHOOL THAT HAPPENS TO BE A SCHOOL OF THE MUSICAL ATRS. SHE PLAYS ELECTRIC GUTAR,SINGS, AND DANCES BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE JOINS A BAND WITH , HIS SISTER , AND THEIR BEST FRIENDS . CAUTION THIS STORY CONTAINES SEX, DRUGS, ALCHOL , AND ADULT LANUAGE. DON'T READ IF YOU R TOO LAZY TO COMMENT IM SERIOUS !**_

**Sasuke POV**

"hey Sasuke did you here theirs gonna be a new girl coming today." Sakura (Sasuke's little sister) said.

"Yeah I heard already." I said

"Really you heard already? Did you know that she's Neji Hyuuga's cousin?"

"No I did not know that."

"Hey look there she is." My little sister said coolly as if jealous of her.

"What's got your thong in a bunch." I said huskily

"Look at her. She's-she's-she's perfect."

I looked at her wondering if my sister may be bisexual or her bitchy side is just coming out again, it was her bitchy side this time, but damn she's hot. Wait no Sasuke Uchiha does not call girls hot. Girls call him hot and that's just plain annoying. Stupid fangirls. She'll probably end up being one too. Humm I wonder what she plays or does she sing. She would be a good add to the band we need a hot girl.

"Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnn." a red headed fan girl named Karin screamed. "I was wondering do you think maybe can I maybe join your band?"

"No!" I replyed back.

"Sakura why must all your friends annoy the fucken ever living hell out of me _EVERYDAY_?"

I looked back at her and noticed she wasn't there 'damnit Sakura where the hell are you now?' I thought looking for her unmistakable bubble gum pink hair. I found her talking to the Hyuuga girl they were both smiling then started laughing. "Wow their friends already." I said softly to myself as they started walking over here.

"Sasuke, Onee-san, this is my new friend Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan this is my Onee-san, Sasuke."

"Yaa Hajimemashite! Uchiha-san." she spoke softly.

So she's shy. That is so kawii. Wait no I don't say kawii ever. What's getting into me? Sakura walked over to me and whispered in my ear "I think a certain someone has a little crush on my new friend. Hehehe." God damn why does my sister have to be so fucking annoying.

"So what is your talent that got you in here?" I said in my tone that would make any girl fall at my feet.

She looked at me curiously and like I was a little weird but then replyed. "I play the electric guitar, I can sing, and I also dance."

"Cool. Hey by any chance would you might want to join our band we need a new electric guitarist and someone who can sing with me."

"Um, yeah I guess so." she said.

"Cool we practice every day after school at my house all you need to bring is your guitar and if you need a ride home I'll provide it and if you would rather go strait to my house after school you can ride with me in my car or with Sakura in hers but she has other people riding with her in her car. So what ever car you choose you can ride in and if you want to I can pick you up for school for now on?" I said well really asked her. She is blushing like crazy.

"I think I'd like that Uchiha-san" she said and I smiled then said "call me Sasuke or Sasuke-kun."

"ok Sasuke-kun."

"your in eleventh grade too?"

"Yeah"

"Let me see your schedule." she handed it to me and I looked at it she has all the same classes as me. "Hinata-chan you have all the same classes as me, And a few with me, you, Sakura, and some of her friends and also some of the band members"

"Cool." she said right before the bell rang. "Well that was the bell so where is our first class Sasuke-kun? What Instrument do you play?"

We walked to the class. "this is sight reading class, and I play the base guitar and sing I dance a little most of the songs are duets between me and you."

"cool."

"Ok class take your seats." the teacher said.

"that's he's a big pervert people say they've seen him reading porn behind his desk." I said to the girl. " come over here I have the only table that's empty it only sits two people."

"If you haven't noticed we have a new student, Hyuuga Hinata , Hinata would you like to start us off today here read the notes off this sheet as fast as you can."

"Yes, . The notes in order are _f, b, c g, a, a_, d, and_ e_."

"Correct; good, good . Thank you, you may have a seat Miss. Hyuuga."

After everyone had their turn the bell rang. "what class do we have next Sasuke-kun?" she then asked and I answered "We have singing with Mrs. Shizune. Then we have guitar with Mr. Orochi." with that we walked in the classroom and I said "you can sit with me in your classes."

We walked into the class she followed me to the table and sat down next to me. The teacher soon came in and class started . "as you can see there is a new student . Come here and lets see what you can do." then Hinata stood up went to the front of the class and said I will be singing 'when your gone' by Avril Lavigne."

_I always needed time on my ownI never thought I'd need you there when I cryAnd the days feel like years when I'm aloneAnd the bed where you lie is made up on your sideWhen you walk away I count the steps that you takeDo you see how much I need you right now[Chorus]When you're goneThe pieces of my heart are missing youWhen you're goneThe face I came to know is missing tooWhen you're goneThe words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okI miss youI've never felt this way beforeEverything that I do reminds me of youAnd the clothes you left, they lie on the __floor__And they smell just like you, I love the things that you doWhen you walk away I count the steps that you takeDo you see how much I need you right now[Chorus]We were made for each otherOut here foreverI know we were, yeahAll I ever wanted was for you to knowEverything I'd do, I'd give my heart and __soul__I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_Hinata's voice sounded like an angels. She was perfectly on beat, in tune, and was perfect. If she sang like that I wonder how good she is at dancing and playing the guitar.

**Kay-chan :tell me how did you like it was it too short was it to long and no I did not write this song the song really is by who I said it is if you don't wanna review don't I'm not righting this for you I'm writing this for me well and maybe a little for you . **

**Hinata-chan:*hits Kay-chan on the back of the head with a drum stick***

**Kay-chan: Ok, ok a lot for you *thinks 'wow who would of knew Hinata could be violent'* ok bye for a couple of hours ill start working on chapter 2 you should also read my other story fate just simply fate but to continue that story I will need 9 more reviews and if I don't get them by next Friday I'll bump it up to 20 reviews but I wont do it for this story though. **


	2. meet the band

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the songs I put on here I repeat I DO NOT OWN ****ANY**** OF THE SONGS I POST ON HERE.**

**Hinata POV**

When I got finished singing I was being stared at by everyone with their mouths wide open except for Sasuke my new crush. He had a humongous grin on his face. It made me blush. I smiled and walked back to my seat and sat back down.

"Hyuuga it's a good thing your sitting right there. Because you and Sasuke now have the lead roles in the schools winter play. That is if you both accept to participate in the play. What do yall say will you play the leads for me?" she asked eagerly.

I looked at Sasuke "I'm in as always." he said. Then I said "then I guess I'm in too."

"Ok see me after class to get the scripts." she said.

**Sasuke POV**

"So Hinata do you wanna ride with me to practice?" I asked her.

"yes I'd like that Sasuke." she answered me with a blush. Then I got the courage to ask "Hinata I know we just met today and all but would you like to accompany me to a party tomorrow night and maybe hang out just me and you afterwards cause I don't know I've never felt like this before you're the only girl who I've been attracted to before -" I got cut off by her.

"yes, Sasuke I'll be your girlfriend." she said then I kissed her she kissed me back it wasn't an open mouth or anything just a sweet innocent kiss. She pulled away and asked "can we drop by my house and let me change out of this ugly uniform.

"Yeah sure."

And with that we started walking to my car it " holy fuck you have a 2011 mustang g.t."

"So little miss innocent isn't so innocent after all." I said with a smirk.

"shut up you have no idea of how many things I've done I am no where near innocent."

"well get in and you can tell me how not innocent you are." I say opening the door for her then look at her , grab her by the waist and turn us around I smirk my evil smirk at her and grab her ass pulling her closer to me. "you have no idea how many things I've done either." and with that I let her go and went around to the other side and got in as did she we closed the doors and rode off to her house.

She was in her house getting dressed 'I wonder what she means by she's done a lot of bad things in her life' I thought to myself. I turned on the radio the song I must not chase the boys by play was on. The song was also Sakura's ring tone. Finally Hinata came out of her house and she was wearing something I would never think she would wear and was holding a different guitar case than before her outfit was black spiked heels, a white shirt that only came to right above her navel and on her navel was a silver belly button ring, a black minnie skirt an I mean short as hell short, white eye shadow, black eye liner, and her hair was strait and in a good looking messy way. She was chewing bubblegum.

"Damn!" I said.

"What?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"You, you, you look hot as hell. Your lucky I have a seat belt on or I would so totally fuck you right now." I said with one of my evil grins.

She smirks and says "Actually this is my longest outfit I own."

"then what am I gonna do with you the guys in the band wont be able to keep their hands off of you." I said.

"that's not my problem that you cant keep your own band members under control." she said still smirking evilly.

"hey their your band members too now."

"right but their guys they should have more respect if they wont be able to keep their hands off of a band members girlfriend!" she said and then replyed. "now you see it my way."

We got out of the car at my place. The only ones who live there are Sakura and I since our parents were killed a few years ago.

"your parents don't live here with you?" she asked me.

"no, my parents were killed a few years ago."

"mine were too actually so now im living by myself besides Neji."

"well any time you wanna come over feel free." she smiled. "are you ready to meet the rest of the band?"

"yep."

"then lets go." I said as we started walking inside we walked to the room that used to be made of multiple spare rooms everyone was there. "over there the girl on the drums her name is Ino she's dating the rapper of the group Kiba. The other blond with the acoustic guitar her name is Temari she is dating the base drummer Shikamaru. Sakura you know her is playing the keyboard she is dating the screamer/ manager the red head Gaara.

"hey whose the hot chick?" all the guys but me said.

"My girlfriend so keep your hands and eyes to your self and your girlfriends." I spoke at them.

"we mean what's her name?" they all said in unison again.

"her names Hinata she's our new singer and electric guitarist."

"Hinata let me tell you a little about the band this band is to bands put into one you will be and the big one and in the girls one ok so let me see what you can do." Gaara said. Then she began to sing.

_Won't someone tell me what is happening to me?_

_Why I am so misunderstood why they can't see_

_Now I'm caught between the devil and the angle that I used to be_

_They say I'll understand it all in good time_

_But age aint nothing but a number in my mind_

_I'm going crazy with this push me, pull me_

_Caught between the wrong and write_

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of the story is ive got no choice_

_I must not chase the boys_

_I started writing down my deepest secrets_

_Seven days a week of truth and fantasy_

_Got the feeling that's the way my life I got to be prepared for changes_

_Won't someone tell me what is happening to me?_

_Why I am so misunderstood why they can't see_

_Now I'm caught between the devil and the angle that I used to be_

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of the story is ive got no choice_

_I must not chase…_

_I wanna go left but they tell me go right_

_Don't wanna be the little girl they kissen good night_

_The moral of the story is ive got no choice_

_I must not chase the boys_

_They can try to make me write a thousand lines_

_But that won't ever change the way I feel inside_

_They got their opinions but I just don't care_

_Cause that's not what I want to hear_

_I, I must not, I must not chase the boys_

_I, I must not, I must not chase the boys_

_I, I must not, I must not chase the boys_

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of the story is ive got no choice…_

_I wanna go left but they tell me go right_

_Don't wanna be the little girl they kissen good night_

_The moral of the story is ive got no choice…_

_I must not chase_

_The boys_

"so how did I do?"

**Kay-chan so how did I do don't worry a super long chapter is coming soon it should be posted around Thursday night or Friday morning. Thank you for all your support. Its your reviews that keep me writing if you want a chapter to come sooner write mor reviews or longer ones the longer/ the more reviews the faster a new chapter will come up their might be a new chapter before Thursday but the Thursday one will be the long on. Bye Zuco/Katara (from avatar the last air bender) 4ever XD. **


	3. the sleepover

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the other characters from the show.**

**Kay-chan * Hey everyone I am so very sorry for not being able to post chapter 3 on last Thursday or Friday. The condo that we stayed in while we were in Florida lied about having free Wi-Fi damn I was so pissed. I hope you all don't hate me. By the way I will be posting another chapter of 'Fate Just Simply Fate' really soon so keep a look out. I cant believe it 6 reviews on this story I think (it is 6 right?) I am so, so, so happy. Also I have been writing songs for my band here is a preview of my favorite one so here it goes though it is not part of the story I want to see what you think of it.**

_**You make me frown**_

_**Turn around **_

_**Guys all look me up and down**_

_**They call me hot**_

_**Call me sweet**_

_**All you guys worship at my feet**_

_**You know I'll never be a wanna be**_

_**All them girls just wanna be me**_

_**Not only the looks **_

_**But I also got the personality**_

_**Babe!**_

_**Look at me.**_

_**I may look good **_

_**But I'm bad**_

_**All my cloths are totally fab.**_

_**I am strong**_

_**I'm not weak**_

_**All my peeps tremble at my feet. **_

_**Call me cool **_

_**Call me hot**_

_**Call me anything you want**_

_**Cause I'm me **_

_**I aint no wanna be**_

_**They call me hot**_

_**Call me sweet**_

_**All you guys worship at my feet**_

_**You know I'll never be a wanna be**_

_**All them girls just wanna be me**_

_**Not only the looks **_

_**But I also got the personality**_

_**Babe!**_

_**Look at me.**_

_**I may act shy**_

_**But I'm not**_

_**Guys just think its really hot.**_

_**I live for fun**_

_**When its done**_

_**I could care less for anyone**_

_**Else.**_

_**Had a good night**_

_**Alright**_

_**Only got into one fight.**_

**So that's a little preview of it tell me what you think now lets get on with the story.**

**Hinata POV**

"so how did I do?"

"how did you do? Are you fucken crazy? You sounded like a million angles singing. Wow just Wow!" Kiba said. Then everybody nodded their heads.

"have you ever been in a band before?" Garra asked.

"yes I have I was in the band akatsuki its why I had to move away." I said.

"was it because of the smoking, drinking, or something?" Kiba asked "cause if it was I don't think it's a good idea to be in this band."

"no it wasn't because of that. It was because of my boyfriend well ex-boyfriend . He was abusive to me when he was drunk then he started to be abusive when he wasn't drunk he sent me to the hospital more times then I could count. So we left without a trace." I told the band quietly. "don't worry I drink and smoke weed and pot plus more."

"you truly are a perfect mach for little Sasuke here." Ino said.

"Hinata I wanna talk to you in private after practice." Sasuke whispered.

"ok."

"Hey Hinata Ino, Temari , and I are having a sleep over here tonight in honor of you becoming our new friend. Are you gonna join us?" Sakura said.

"yeah totally chika." I answered.

"you are gonna be our besty by morning." Ino said.

"I'll have to run home and get my cloths first." I said.

"ok girls load up I'm driving." Temari said.

Ino being the blonde said "yay we get to go in the pink corvette!"

Then we all walked out and got into the car in about 10 minutes the first question came up. "you know what Hinata you should move in with me and Sasuke." Sakura said.

"why should I do that." I asked.

"because your cousin, Temari's brother, Lee Sakura's crush of the week, and the bully of the school A.K.A Neji's girlfriend Tenten all are in the rival band white rose. Temari's brother had to move out because Neji and Tenten got him so steel our songs when she was practicing. Neji will most likely do the same to you." Sakura answered.

"Um where would I sleep?" I asked her.

"in the guest room with Ino, or in my room with me, or in Sasuke's room with him. You might not see it yet but I truly see you as a sister already." Sakura said sweetly.

"thank you Sakura. I'll move in with you but your brother will have to ask me to sleep in his room with him." I said. "good were here." I said then went inside and began to get my cloths for the night. After I got the cloths I went outside and got back in the car.

"ok, so it's setteled I will bring all of us here tomorrow and get you all of your stuff. Yes we can do that because tomorrow its separate band practice and we can ship one practice and help you move." Sakura said.

**To the girls slumber party at Sakura's house.**

"hey I have a idea lets play truth or dare." Temari said and everyone including me nodded in agreement "Ok I'll go get the alcohol and the guys." she left to go get what she said she was going to get.

The first boy that came in was Gaara he walked in and sat down in the circle by Sakura and gave her a quick French kiss on the lips and then said "hey baby." then Sakura giggled and blushed like the little pink loving girly girl that she was. The next boy to come in was Kiba he calmly walked in and sat by Ino as quiet as could be. Next to come in was Sasuke carrying a bottle of some kind of supper strong liquor he walked into the circle and sat in between Sakura and me. Then finally Temari came in with some bottles of less harsh liquor in her arms with Shikamaru's arm snaked around her waist when they got to their spot in the circle they sat down and placed their alcohol in the center then Sasuke did the same.

"Ok, looks like we got everything and everyone we need. So Gaara truth or dare?" Temari said.

"Truth." Gaara said.

"Ok, do you still sleep with your stuffed bear." Temari asked

Garra got really red and after a few minutes he said "Sasuke give me some of your stuff." Sasuke pored his bottled liquid into a shot glass and handed it to Gaara "bottoms up." he said before he drank the shot after he was done he took his turn and said "Kiba truth or dare."

**Regular POV**

(Kiba) "Dare baby. Dare."

(Gaara) "I dare you to take Ino to your home tonight and not stay here to let the drunkenness ware off."

(Kiba) "sure. Ok, Sakura truth or dare."

(Sakura) "Truth."

(Kiba) "ok, have you and Gaara you know, ever done it?"

(Sakura) "no I, well I don't know, I'm Gaara's girlfriend and I don't know how Gaara will feel about doing that and I don't want to pressure him into doing anything what if its too early I don't know if he feels too young to do those kind of things."

(Gaara) "Sakura. Were 18. We've been dating for 4 years. I have never loved another girl in the way that I love you. We'll be going to the same collage in the fall. Lord help me what am I gonna do with you." then he leaned over to her ear and whispered "don't worry I know it would be your first time too and yes I do wanna have sex with you only you the only girl in the world that I love and will love." Gaara stood up and pulled Sakura with him then got on one knee. Then looked at each and every person in the room then smiled his best smile and then asked "Uchiha Sakura will you please agree to be my wife. Will you marry me."

(Sakura) a tear shed out of her eye and she nodded a yes clearly not able to speak.

Everyone clapped and cheered Gaara mouthed thank you when Kiba winked at him.

(Sakura) "ok Hinata truth or dare." Sakura said as soon as she could speak again.

(Hinata) "truth."

(Sakura) "are you a virgin?"

(Hinata) "yep I still have my 'v' I'm saving it for my true love who knows maybe it will be Sasuke and it will be as romantic as you and Gaara's first time."

(Sakura) "don't worry Sasuke is the one I can see the love in both of his and your eyes its true love who knows maybe he'll propose before the year is over . Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, and I will all be going to the same collage."

(Hinata) "Sasuke give me two shots of your stuff." and he did she drank the shots.

Ok by the end of the night everyone but Sasuke was so drunk that they just found a room in the big house found a comfortable and fell asleep with their significant other and fell asleep. Sasuke of course picked Hinata up and brought her to his room laid her in his bed under the cover walked around to the other side and slid in and wrapped his arm around her and drifted off to sleep.

**Sasuke POV**

In my dream I was in a church at the front standing behind Gaara dressed in a tux the same as his Hinata was standing at the other side of the alter in a bubble gum dress with matching heels with Temari. Then I figured out it was a wedding because the wedding in march came on then Sakura came walking down the isle looking as beautiful as a brother could say his sister looked at her wedding. Then everything went blurry and I found my arm around around Hinata and her hand rested in my other hand. Then I saw it on her small delicate hand a white gold band with a single heart shaped diamond attached to it. It is a engagement ring so I said with a smirk on my face and a gleam in my eye. "where did you get that ring." she laughed sweetly and replyed " you gave it to me last night when you proposed to me at the rehearsal dinner don't you remember." I replyed sincerely "yes I do but I wanted you to say it." she looked at me a little weird. I just smiled.

I awoke from unconsciousness hearing Hinata screaming "NO NARUTO NO I WONT GIVE IT TO YOU . IF YOU RAPE ME I WILL GO TO THE COPS AND THEY WILL SEARCH YOUR HOUSE YOU'LL BE IN THERE FOR LIFE FOR HOW MUCH PILLS, WEED, AND POT YOU HAVE AROUND THIS FUCKEN HOUSE NOW GET THIS I'M GOING TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK. YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN. EVER. I HATE YOU. YOU MADE ME YOUR LITTLE SLUT YOUR LITTLE ARM CANDY ONLY TO TREAT ME LIKE SHIT WHEN WE ARE ALONE I THAUGHT THAT WAS LOVE. YOU SAID THAT'S WHAT TRUE LOVE IS FEELS LIKE. YOU LIED TO ME YOU HIT ME AND NOW YOU THINK I WOULD JUST LAY DOWN AND LET YOU FUCK ME JUST ME JUST BECAUSE YOU CANT GET INTO THE WHORE THEY CALL KARIN'S PANTS. HELL FUCKEN NO I WILL NOT LET YOU TREAT ME LIKE THAT. THE NEXT GUY I MEET WHO SAYS THEY LOVE ME BETTER TRULY LOVE ME FROM THE BODDOM OF THEIR HEART OR I WILL KILL THEM YOU KNOW I HAVE KILLED BEFORE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE ME DO IT. DON'T THINK TWICE THAT I WONT KILL YOU. YOU MADE ME KILL MY OWN PARENTS AND MY OWN SISTER TO PROVE IT TO YOU THAT I LOVED YOU. I KILLED THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO TRULY LOVED ME. JUST FOR YOU TO TREAT MY LOVE LIKE DIRT. YOU WERE FUCKING KONAN WHILE DATING ME AND DON'T YOU TRY TO SKWIRM YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE WITH FALCE WORDS OF LOVE THAT USTED TO MAKE MY HEART MELT. IM LEAVING DON'T EVEN TRY TO FOLLOW ME CAUSE LIKE I ALREADY KNOW YOU ALWAYS WANT WHAT YOU CANT HAVE CAUSE YOU WONT BE ABLE TO FIND ME LIKE I SAID BEFORE THE NEXT GUY WHO SAYS THEY LOVE ME BETTER HAVE TRUTH AND WITENESSESS TO BACK THEM UP AND THEN MABY I MIGHT THEN FALL IN LOVE WITH THEM I WILL HAVE A HAPPY LIFE NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES" and then she began to cry I shook her awake. she woke up soon afterwards actually completely sober. I sat up picked her up and sat her on my lap. And let her cry until she was finished crying.

"sorry Sasuke I had a bad dream." she said with red eyes.

"yeah I heard it you were screaming in your sleep."

"how much did you here of it ?" she asked.

"I hea-"I got cut off by a Sakura screaming and coming through the door.

"Hinata are you alright, I heard the screaming and understood what you were saying most of the time do you wanna talk about it I mean after we get your cloths tomorrow you'll be living here oh by the way I want you in either Sasuke's or my room at night so your nightmares continue you will have someone by you."

"she will sleep on my room Sakura so when I tell her the big 143 she will have more than enough proof." I said.

"you heard that Sakura I think it would be a very good idea to talk about it with you and Sasuke so let me start from the beginning of the story"

**Ohhhh cliff hanger what is Hinata's background story? don't worry you will know in a few minutes to a few hours. I'm starting right now . By the way go back to chapter 2 and reread the part right before Sasuke and Hinata well just read the part right after they get out of school till the end what im talking about is when Hinata says **"shut up you have no idea of how many things I've done I am no where near innocent" **the next chapter will make you understand the reason why she says that. Bye bye.**


	4. Hinata's past

**Hinata POV**

"so here it goes" I said after I pulled Sakura and Sasuke under the blanket on either sides of me Sasuke put his arms around my waist and Sakura held my hand showing that they were there for me.

"It all started the day I turned sixteen. My parents had a lot of money and I now have in my name besides it was my birthday and my parents told me to invite everyone at school so I did including the guy I liked since the eighth grade the playboy slash Mr. Popular uzumaki naruto and he agreed to come witch he did he was in the band Akatsuki he brought his band members thinking they would make it terrible for me, make me cry, and I'd be the next school loser

But when he got there he came to me said high only wanting to know why we had a stage put up against the wall of the humongous room only to be told he'd have to wait so he made his friends hold off the party crashing until he found out the answer about an hour later I got dressed in one of my outfits that you saw me in and grabbed my favorite guitar and head mic, and walked on stage. I looked out at the crowd and spotted him and smiled everyone was just gawking at how my body figure looked they were shocked that I was so skinny cause it was always hidden underneath a bulky jacket at school and I was finally able to discard it because I was older after looking at everyone again and smiling at him again only looking at him I began to play while I sung the lyrics to the songs I personally wrote the crowd started to cheer I smiled after the songs were over I walked back out into the party only to be greeted by my long time crush he told me how hot I looked but not that I ever didn't look hot I just looked epically hot that night he asked me to be his girlfriend and to join his band I said yes to both. I had never dated before. I also love between relatives because all of my older family members were put into arranged marriages. It all was going good the band started getting really popular even outside of school everyone knew our names and who we were. I loved it practicing, hanging out ,and occasionally spending the night with naruto lying to my parents saying I was going over to my imaginary friend Amanda's house but it all started go down hill when we were invited to Karin's the school sluts parents bar/ dance club as an after party Karin's parents were out of town the club was closed for the night so she invited all of the band member's friends along with her own. My parents have been teaching me how to drink since I was little for the basic reasons to drink in honor of the business getting or doing something good so I could usually handle quite a bit of alcohol. But then I was introduced to a whole different setting I then began smoking weed and pot. that's when the problems started to happen naruto started beating on me after every after party cussing at me for not being as sexual as Karin or as skinny as Konan. By that time I was so madly and deeply in love with him when he woke up in the mornings he would kiss me tell me he didn't mean it and that he was sorry for what he said then he would leave me there not being able to move cause the pain was so bad he sometimes wouldn't get home for days but it was one thing he said that wouldn't get out of my head it was that he sort of called me fat so when he left everyday and I was laying on the floor in pain I wouldn't eat some times not for days the only times I did was when I could feel death taking over me with doing that my bones started to weaken to the point where they were so easily broken when he hit me they would break like a twig but with him still apologizing I believed it he was telling me that the pain he was inflicting on me was him showing how much he actually loved me sometimes he would bring girls home fuck them and leave they would sometimes find me see all my broken bones and bring me to the emergency room then ask me what happened I told them then they asked me why I let him and I just simply said because that's what love is he hits me because he loves me they tried telling me differently begging me not to go back that they would help me get away from this life that what he was doing was not love but I didn't believe them time and time again then some of the band members would come over to pick up some of their stuff and would see me and how weak I was and would start coming and forcing me to eat epically Konan I thought of her as my best friend but behind her mask of niceness she hated me for dating me she tried to show me that I needed to eat she only did it because all the others said she should do it because she was the only girl in the group so she though that naruto would like her for helping his girlfriend. When I was healthy again naruto started to question my love for him that he found out that my parents were trying to find a husband for me so he told me if I truly loved him then prove it an to kill my own family including my little sister. I did as he said cause I was that in love with this boy after them he saw how good I was at it he started making me prove my love to him on more on perfectly innocent people who didn't even know who we were he said that they should that we were gonna make it to the top just me and him when we started going places together again I wouldn't let him drink he agreed I then noticed he had a wondering eye on other girls he always acted like a lost puppy who followed Karin. He had the puppy dog eyes for her I didn't think anything of it but he left me at home one night for a few hours and came home bring Konan kissing her on the wall that's when I snapped I understood it all what the other girls were trying to say when they said it wasn't love it really wasn't so I would wait till the next time we went out together witch happened to be the very next night I let him get really, really drunk I acted so unlike my self from dancing on a pole to lap dancing on the other single band members giving one a hand gob with his pants on I made out with all of them even the ones with girlfriends right in front of them. He was so mad but so turned on. After a while of doing other things like that he had enough he pulled me outside into the car and drove us back to the house then dragged me inside. I acted snappy and spat "what" as poisoned as possible (really really mean tone) he replyed "what the hell was that back there?" "I have no idea what your talking about." "I am your boyfriend, you gave lap dances, and made out with everyone in our band not to mention you gave Itachi a fucken hand job you wouldn't let me wrap my hand around your waist like your supposed to, you wouldn't let me kiss you when your supposed to, you wouldn't let me hold your hand like your supposed to you wouldn't even let me put a single finger on you tonight yet you let everyone else rub all up on you. You have never even attempted to do anything like that to me" that's when he pushed me on the bed and started to kiss me he stopped after he realized I wasn't kissing him back he kissed me again thinking I was just teasing him he bit down on my lip he made it bleed but I still didn't respond to him he broke the kiss and leaned back. Then said " then fine if you want it by force then I'll tale it by force" then that's when I screamed and pushed him off of me "over my dead body" he screamed back "what the hell is wrong with you hello I am your boyfriend not all the other male band members and you were all over them how dare you do that and right in front of me too" "how dare I HOW DARE I REALLY YOUR GONNA PLAY THAT CARD WHEN FOR 3 FREEKIN YEARS NO NARUTO NO I WONT GIVE IT TO YOU . IF YOU RAPE ME I WILL GO TO THE COPS AND THEY WILL SEARCH YOUR HOUSE YOU'LL BE IN THERE FOR LIFE FOR HOW MUCH PILLS, WEED, AND POT YOU HAVE AROUND THIS FUCKEN HOUSE NOW GET THIS I'M GOING TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK. YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN. EVER. I HATE YOU. YOU MADE ME YOUR LITTLE SLUT YOUR LITTLE ARM CANDY ONLY TO TREAT ME LIKE SHIT WHEN WE ARE ALONE I THAUGHT THAT WAS LOVE. YOU SAID THAT'S WHAT TRUE LOVE IS FEELS LIKE. YOU LIED TO ME YOU HIT ME AND NOW YOU THINK I WOULD JUST LAY DOWN AND LET YOU FUCK ME JUST ME JUST BECAUSE YOU CANT GET INTO THE WHORE THEY CALL KARIN'S PANTS. HELL FUCKEN NO I WILL NOT LET YOU TREAT ME LIKE THAT. THE NEXT GUY I MEET WHO SAYS THEY LOVE ME BETTER TRULY LOVE ME FROM THE BODDOM OF THEIR HEART OR I WILL KILL THEM YOU KNOW I HAVE KILLED BEFORE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE ME DO IT. DON'T THINK TWICE THAT I WONT KILL YOU. YOU MADE ME KILL MY OWN PARENTS AND MY OWN SISTER TO PROVE IT TO YOU THAT I LOVED YOU. I KILLED THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO TRULY LOVED ME. JUST FOR YOU TO TREAT MY LOVE LIKE DIRT. YOU WERE FUCKING KONAN WHILE DATING ME AND DON'T YOU TRY TO SKWIRM YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE WITH FALCE WORDS OF LOVE THAT USTED TO MAKE MY HEART MELT. IM LEAVING DON'T EVEN TRY TO FOLLOW ME CAUSE LIKE I ALREADY KNOW YOU ALWAYS WANT WHAT YOU CANT HAVE CAUSE YOU WONT BE ABLE TO FIND ME LIKE I SAID BEFORE THE NEXT GUY WHO SAYS THEY LOVE ME BETTER HAVE TRUTH AND WITENESSESS TO BACK THEM UP AND THEN MABY I MIGHT THEN FALL IN LOVE WITH THEM I WILL HAVE A HAPPY LIFE NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES"

Sasuke spoke first which I knew he would and asked the question that I knew he was going to ask "Itachi as in Uchiha Itachi?"

"don't worry I already knew and I also knew why you told me he was dead I still trust you and sakura to the fullest plus know this I will never kill anyone again unless me you or you or Gaara or any other member of the band is in that amount of danger to force me too do that."

"Hinata you may not see it yet but Sasuke really loves you he's like Gaara your gonna be his first and already are and probably will be the last cause Sasuke I had the dream and I know you had it too well here it goes you probably already know from Itachi about the future seeing sharidagan well I'm gonna explain it too you again in case he didn't our inner eyes open when were asleep we sometimes see the past but most of the times the future when you become an Uchiha like I already know you will your inner eye will awaken too." Sakura said smiling her and looked at me excitedly with her big green eyes that could make any persons heart melt. "by the way as my maid of honor and my sister you get to help plan the wedding. don't worry we'll talk in the morning so go back to sleep." we all snuggled up in Sasuke's big bed and I turned around to come shockingly face to face with wide awake Sasuke. So I snuggled in closer to him and He gave a big devilish grin and leaned over and kissed the top of my nose .

He then started quietly chanting "I kissed your nose, I kissed your nose, I kissed your nose." while pointing and giggling like a little kid. I looked at him as if sending a telegraphic message saying 'you need professionally trained help. Then I leaned down and kissed him with my first real kiss he complied kissing me softly , sweetly and gently like a first kiss should be then pulled away and wrapping his arms around my still very skinny waist "you know what Sakura said about me being in love with you is true in the dream the next couple to get married next looked like it's gonna be us and not a single vision I have had has came out to be untrue plus get my crazy lovey-dovey sister to have the wedding as soon as possible I just have one question do you love me back its ok if you don't yet cause I know if you don't you will soon I didn't know it would be like this though I thought when the right girl would come to me it would take longer than this to fall in love but you know what they say love can be faster than the speed of light how else would everyone around the world fall for it millions at a time in the same millisecond." he said softly still knowing that his sister was in his bed sleeping dew to laziness and hang over from the night before. I know I do love him he's everything good that naruto was bad. So I decided to answer with the truth.

"Sasuke I wouldn't give you my first kiss well first real kiss to you if I didn't love you and I agree I never thought I would fall this fast either." I leaned up and he leaned down and when our lips met it I felt the attraction between us then he gently tugged at my lip it caused me to gasp and he slid his tongue inside my mouth I frose but he dident move away he knew that sooner or later my instincts would kick in witch they soon did and I started kissing him back shyly but as I did it more I got relaxed and found out that I liked kissing Sasuke in this way it felt like a lifetime when he pulled away and pointed at the window it was light outside and that sakura was no longer in the bed but across the hall in the shower "did she see? How long were we?"

"three hours and theres no school holidays remember and im pretty sure she did and with a smile on her face seeing that I'm happy."

I pulled the covers over my head wanting to go back to sleep he ducked under to come and find me he ran his hands down my body to find my waist picked me up and laid me on top of himself.

"I'm trying to sleep you know" I said as he pulled the covers around us.

"as am I, I wouldn't want the most important girl in the world to me to sleep on the hard bed now would I humn?"

"no of course not babe you would rather me sleep on the one and only thing harder than that your dick" I said with a smirk. He blushed bright red and tried to move me off him only to notice that my arms were chained around him.

"Hinata if I were you id get off before I might do something we both might regret."

"don't worry ii don't think that that's gonna happen." I began to grinding our bodies together setting a rhythm.

"Hinata I don't k-" I cut him off before he could say any more still keeping a rhythm

"shhhh just relax it will relive the pressure we are not gonna go anywhere near 'all the way for a while'" I said still grinding feeling him start to move his body along with mine soon I was laying on the bed under him trying to get rid of both of our hornyness.

"how much of a wile are we talking here a week, month, year, ten years-" he was cut off by my hysterical laughter

"stop, stop, stop" I finally got out " not until I feel ready so if you truly love me you'll wait and just because I don't want to go all the way doesn't mean me cant be interment with you yes I do want to be with you in every way possible just give me some time and maybe the next time you ask it might be a yes just give me time and before you know it we'll be together in that way we can be naked in bed and as long as you never went inside me I'll be as happy as a bunny."

"HINATA, HINATA, HINATA Sasuke I need SASUKE! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU HAD THE SAME DREAM AS ME AND IT AINT NO WAY IM GONNA LET YOU RUIN IT. OR MY SISTER TO BE'S 'V'."

"Sakura we were just talking and stop screaming people need there hearing. God damn woman."

I got out from under Sasuke and met sakura by the door "ok sakura what did you wanna tell me?" I asked with a cheery smile.

"the only time to have the wedding within a month is Tuesday of next week." she said and winked at Sasuke. "Christmas day isn't that romantic?" she said then put her hand over her heart and did a twirl. I nodded in agreement "but that only means we have 4 days to plan a wedding get up get dressed and meet me by Sasuke's car you too Sasuke I cant find Gaara's house to save my life."

"ok we'll be down in about an hour." Sasuke said with a smirk to her and she sneered.

**Ohhhh cliffe ill have the next chappe up by the end of today I think cause I wrote this chapter last night along with the chapter before this one yeah 5000+ words ( 2 chapters ) in one night think about how much my fingers were hurting not to mention I was on my way back home to Louisiana from Florida. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a long time since I updated this story but I am gonna do it now!**

**Sasuke POV**

Hinata and me were talking on our way to school about the band and its members. "So Ino is dating Kiba, Temari is dating Shikamaru, and Sakura is dating Gaara correct?" She asked.

"Yes that is correct." I answered when she got a text message. "Who's it from love?"

"Itachi, its from Itachi and Konan. I'm sorry Sasuke, their worried about me. Their the ones who found me after N-N-N-**HE** tried to rape me. They took care of me. Konan is the closest thing I have to a mother and a sister, Itachi is the closest thing I have to a father and he was my best friend." She answered shyly.

Anger bubbled up inside me. For about ten minutes we rode/drove in complete silence until she decided to break it.

"He misses you and Sakura you know. He talked about you personally every day." She whispered.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID HE NEVER COME BACK? IF HE MISSED SAKURA AND ME WHY DOESN'T HE PICK UP THE FUCKEN PHONE AND CALL?" I screamed.

"Because he's scared." She whispered back.

"**Scared**? Scared of **what**? Itachi **NEVER **gets scared!" I basically screamed back at her.

"**BECAUSE HE THINKS YOU HATE HIM! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY HE WENT AWAY? OF COURSE YOU DONT! CAUSE YOU NEVER TOOK THE CHANCE TO GO FIND HIM AND ASK WHY! THE REASON HE LEFT SASUKE IS BECAUSE HE LOVED YOU! THE ASSINS WHO KILLED YOUR PARENTS WERE AFTER **_**HIM**_**! THEY KILLED THEM BECAUSE THEY WERE **_**TALKING**_** TO HIM THEY THOUGHT THEY WERE JUST HIS FRIENDS! IF THEY FOUND YOU TALKING TO HIM OR FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE HIS BROTHER THEY WOULD OF KILLED YOU TOO. HE LEFT BECAUSE HE LOVED YOU AND DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT! DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE BECAUSE OF HIM!**" She screamed back in anger. She got out of the car it was then that I finally realized that we were at school. "You should call him or better yet bring him back bring Konan back too. I killed the assassins. Your welcome. His number is 225-271-4009. Oh yeah in six months your gonna be an Oji (uncle)." she said and I wrote the number down so I could call him during break hour (lunch).

**Still Sasuke POV (lunch {the phone call})**

**() = what their doing**

**' ' = what their thinking**

As soon as we got out of class to go to lunch I went strait outside and to my car to make the call. I typed in the numbers and hit call.

_'ring ring ring ring click' _Itachi had picked up the phone.

**Itachi: **Hello?

**Me (Sasuke):** Itachi?

**Itachi:** Yes this is he. Who is this?

**Me:** Itachi, i-i-it's m-me S-sasuke. (By this time tears were running down my eyes.)

**Itachi: **S-sasuke is i-it really you? (I could tell he was crying too.)

**Me: **Yes Aniki its really me. Hinata gave me your number. Were dating and I think I love her.

**Itachi: **That's good Otouto.

**Me:** Itachi... I don't hate you. I-I-I w-want you to c-come b-back. I m-miss you Aniki.

**Itachi:** Okay Sasuke I'll be there in a couple of hours. Does Sakura know?

**Me:** Yes I told her. Bring Konan too, we'll get all your stuff tomorrow, your staying, I'm not gonna let you go

this time. I love you.

_'click' _I pressed end.

"So you called him?" Sakura said. Then sat down next to me, laid her head om my shoulder, and wrapped her tiny arms around one of my big ones and started to cry.

I wrapped my arms around her body in a hug and let her lay her head on my chest and cry there. I started to rub her back.

"I'm so happy were finally gonna be a family again. I miss him so much. Remember how every time we learned to play a new song perfectly he would take us out for ice cream?" she said to me still crying on my shirt.

"Yeah."

"I miss those days. When he left I thought I would die. I almost did too. If it wasn't for you and Gaara I would have. I owe you my life." she said to me drying her eyes.

"No you don't Sakura. I will always be there for you you are my Ani. We are supposted to be there for each other."

**Well thats the end of chapter 4. What did you think? Do you think I should make Naruto come back and try to take Hinata away from Sasuke by threatening to tell the cops that she was the murderer of her family and the others he made her kill? Answer it on my poll.**

****``~~KAY-CHAN~~``****


End file.
